


Четверо

by Mariuelle



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Rescue, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: И у Гаса, наверное, какая-то грёбаная секунда, чтобы дотянуться до оружия Джастин.Секунды оказывается достаточно. Достаточно для того, чтобы Анхель, тяжело спрыгнув с капота грузовика, оказался рядом. Плечом к плечу. Как раньше.И у Гаса - как назло - нет ни времени, ни дыхания, чтобы заявить, что теперь он точно не собирается никуда сваливать, позорно и трусливо, бросив самого близкого человека, оставив его на растерзание вампирам.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 9 серия 3 сезона Штамма лишила сериал сразу трёх восхитительных персонажей: Анхеля, Джастин и Фрэнка. Я хочу написать альтернативную концовку серии - альтернативную и, наверное, слишком оптимистичную  
> 2\. АУ поставлено по причине того, что я собираюсь отойти от канонных событий, изменить их.  
> 3\. Я называю Серебряного Ангела Анхелем, потому что этот вариант мне нравится намного больше, чем Ангел или Энджел.

Гас никогда не был благодарен кому-то больше, чем Вону сейчас, в данный момент. За его уроки — жестокие, изматывающие. И чертовски полезные. Гас торопливо, сбивчиво повторяет бездумные благодарности — даже, кажется, вслух — пополам с испуганными ругательствами, когда перехватывает жало, обвившее было ногу Анхеля. Хватает отчаянным рывком, наматывает на ладонь — перчатки, всегда перчатки, когда идёшь в бой, и спасибо ещё раз, Вон, чёртов гениальный недовампир! Жало извивается в пальцах мягко и податливо, и Гас свирепо тянет отросток на себя. Краем уха он слышит, как кричит где-то рядом Джастин Феральдо — голос, скорее, разъярённый, чем испуганный, она в порядке.

В отличие от Анхеля.  
Анхеля коснулось грёбаное жало.

Гас отшвыривает торопливо вырванный сгусток мышц, разворачивается к другу всем корпусом, испуганно ища в чужом взгляде опровержение своих страхов. Но в глазах у Анхеля только мрачная непроницаемая темнота.  
Он тоже всё понимает.

Фургон дрожит, словно в лихорадке, под весом их тел и под напором раскачивающих его вампиров, когда Гас бездумно делает шаг вперёд. Спросить, убедиться, что всё хорошо, всё в порядке… Он не отпустит своего ангела, как отпустил уже Вона, мать, брата.

Но Гас едва удерживается на внезапно ослабевших ногах, когда Анхель делает чуть заметное движение назад, отстраняясь. Предупреждая.

Словно он уже обращается.  
Словно он пытается защитить Гаса.  
Защитить от самого близкого человека.

Хотя это Гас должен защищать Анхеля. Должен уберечь хотя бы одну доверенную ему душу. Он потерял достаточно.

— Всё же будет хорошо, да? — бормочет Гас испуганно. Глаза жжёт неимоверно, и пальцы дрожат, как бешеные. — Ты не заразишься…

— Сзади, идиот! — рявкает Анхель вместо ответа, стреляет сам, над плечом Гаса, и подбитая тварь только коротко квакает, скатываясь с крыши фургона.

У Гаса трясутся руки, дрожат истерично. Вон, Квинлан…они были бы очень разочарованы сейчас в своём подопечном.  
И к чёрту их обоих!

— Анхель, ответь мне, чёрт возьми! Эта тварь успела укусить тебя?

Коп — друг Феральдо — за спиной Анхеля с отчаянными ругательствами разряжает пушку.  
Гас ненавидит копов. От них никогда не жди ничего хорошего. Его теория, выведенная ещё в колонии, подтверждается сейчас, потому что именно благодаря полицейским — и грёбаному состраданию Анхеля — они оба завязли в этой безнадёге по горло.

Но всё же они с копом в одной лодке. В лодке, стремительно идущей ко дну.

— Надо убираться, — кричит полицейский яростно, и Гас согласен с ним, согласен, как никогда. Они уберутся обязательно. И когда будут в безопасности, выяснят, что с Анхелем.

Выяснят, что с ним всё в порядке, конечно же.  
Гас не собирается думать об ином варианте.

— Давай, давай, — бормочет Гас сердито. Рука у Анхеля твёрдая, как камень, и сам он словно врос в крышу фургончика — не двигается с места и даже не смотрит на Гаса, только отстреливается от ползущих тварей с небывалым остервенением. — Идём, чёрт возьми!

Джастин пробегает по крыше за их спинами, грохоча сапогами, ругаясь, как сапожник, стреляя, как заправский солдат. У неё ни на миг не срывается голос и не дрожат руки.

Гас не может похвастаться такой же выдержкой, не сейчас.  
Не когда он может потерять единственного близкого человека.

Анхель хватает его за отвороты куртки, дёргает на себя так резко, что Гас едва не захлёбывается ударившим в лицо ночным воздухом. И даже забывает возмутиться. Потому что видит в тёмных — почти чёрных — глазах друга отчаянный страх.

Серебряный Ангел Гаса — герой его прошлого, герой его настоящего — не страшится ничего. Гас знает это совершенно точно — он смотрел все серии «Серебряного Ангела»…чёрт возьми, он вживую видел, как Анхель методично и равнодушно расправляется с врагами. Гас видел своего Ангела любым: спокойным и разъярённым, умиротворённым и свирепым, нежным и жестоким. Но никогда — никогда — таким, как сейчас.  
Испуганным.

— Уходи, — говорит Анхель умоляюще, и его хриплый голос почти не сбивается. — Беги, Гас.

Гас испытал достаточно страданий, достаточно для того, чтобы его сердце очерствело, покрылось непроницаемым защитным слоем. Защитой, способной выдержать любой удар.  
Но лишь три слова выплёвывает Анхель. Три слова. И их оказывается достаточно, чтобы все защитные барьеры, тщательно воздвигаемые Гасом, рухнули, и сердце пронзила боль настолько сильная, что милосерднее, наверное, было бы застрелиться прямо сейчас.

Потому что в короткой, отрывистой фразе Анхеля — всё.  
И «ты сражался храбро, Гас», и «твоя война здесь окончена, малыш», и «береги себя, дружище», и «я всегда буду рядом».  
И «мне так жаль, что я не смогу сам показать тебе Наярит, мою родину, Гас, было бы здорово порыбачить вместе, как думаешь?».  
Все прощания мира, все признания мира.

И Гас просто не может этого вынести, рвётся из стальной хватки рук Анхеля, матерится сквозь зубы, плачет, как ребёнок.

— Беги с ними, — повторяет Анхель отчаянно. — С мадам Феральдо, ты нужен ей больше сейчас. Ты должен помочь ей.

— Пошёл ты, — кричит Гас сквозь слёзы, перекрикивая шум в собственных ушах, звонкие выстрелы Джастин с капота, топот пробегающего за их спинами копа Феральдо. — Пошёл ты! Или ты идёшь со мной, или остаюсь я, и мы оба умираем здесь.

Что-то вспыхивает на миг в мрачном — холодном, покрывшемся уже искристой корочкой льда — взгляде Анхеля. Трепыхающегося Гаса прижимают на миг к груди, к неизменной кожаной куртке, кисло и терпко пропахшей порохом, — очень коротко, очень торопливо…  
Прижимают, обнимают до боли крепко. Прежде чем швырнуть вниз, на асфальт мощным рывком.

Удар выходит болезненным — Гас даже сгруппироваться не успевает, шлёпается на землю, как отброшенный ногой беспомощный щенок, скулит — пока только от боли, осознание того, что Анхель остался совершенно один, приходит не сразу.

— Беги, — велит Анхель твёрдо, и его голос неожиданным громовым раскатом перекрывает рычание вампиров, шум реки под мостом и бешеный стук истекающего кровью сердца Гаса. — Беги!

Джастин внезапно оказывается рядом, хватает Гаса за локоть, тянет вверх с неожиданной силой. Её растрепавшиеся светлые волосы лезут Гасу в лицо, в глаза, застилая гордо выпрямившуюся фигуру Анхеля.

— Идём, — повторяет Джастин сбивчиво, умоляет почти, и в первый раз за эту битву Гас слышит в голосе советника слёзы. — Нужно добраться до моста!

Гас слушается, скорее, на автомате, слишком потерянный, слишком разбитый, чтобы возражать, встаёт, пошатываясь, позволяет Джастин упрямо тянуть себя за руку.

Шум боя — этой неравной битвы одинокого воина — возобновляется, доносится до ушей Гаса так же ясно, как прерывистые всхлипы Феральдо. Гас старается отступать боком, почти не смотрит вперёд — только назад, на оставшегося Анхеля. Тот отбивается с яростью льва от нападающих тварей, и его неизменные кастеты серебряными молниями прочерчивают ночное небо.

А потом кричит коп. Кричит болезненно, недоумевающе. И стреляет, стреляет, несмотря на крик, коротко и точно — словно машинально использует отрепетированные движения.

Джастин выпускает руку Гаса — отталкивает даже — оставляет его одного на тёмном пятачке асфальта, падает на колени, словно подкошенная, возле своего товарища, держащегося за лицо, шарящего по нему ладонями судорожно.

И Гаса остро и колко прошивает всплеском чужой боли, когда Джастин выкрикивает имя копа — тонко и растерянно, не как суровый советник, не как отважный борец с вампирами, а как обычная женщина, очень испуганная и отчаявшаяся.

— Фрэнк!

На миг замирают все: и Гас, застрявший на узком пятачке между нью-йоркским адом и желанной свободой, и Анхель на крыше грузовика, и столпившиеся под колёсами вампиры. Трепыхается только на скользком от белой крови асфальте подстреленная копом — у которого есть имя, Фрэнк, конечно же, Фрэнк — тварь и дрожит у коленей плачущей Джастин отброшенная пушка.

А потом вампиры разворачиваются к трём людям на асфальте, как по команде, рычат гортанно и голодно, дёргают лысыми головами.

Гас делает шаг назад, всего один. Потому что за его спиной два человека — беспомощных и дезориентированных — два человека, которых он должен защитить. Вытащить из этого ада хотя бы их.

И у него, наверное, какая-то грёбаная секунда, чтобы дотянуться до оружия Джастин.

Секунды оказывается достаточно. Достаточно для того, чтобы Анхель, тяжело спрыгнув с капота грузовика, оказался рядом. Плечом к плечу. Как раньше.

И у Гаса — как назло — нет ни времени, ни дыхания, чтобы заявить, что теперь он точно не собирается никуда сваливать, позорно и трусливо, бросив самого близкого человека, оставив его на растерзание вампирам.

— Возьми чёртову пушку, — почти шепчет Анхель, и губы у него совершенно белые, как у тварей, которые протискиваются, толкаясь, сбивая друг друга на асфальт в узкий проход между грузовиком и стоящей рядом легковушкой, ползут на животах под днищем машин. — И следи за теми, что ползут снизу, парень.

Гас хватает оба ствола — Джастин и копа-Фрэнка, привычно перекидывает один Анхелю, который кивает коротко и деловито.

«Вот и снова мы с тобой, дружище, против полчища вампиров!» — хочет сказать Гас торжествующе.  
«Пошёл к чёрту, я тебя ни за что не оставлю!» — собирается заявить Гас гневно.

Но он только перехватывает пушку поудобнее, поводит одеревеневшими плечами, разминая их.

Феральдо позади поднимается на ноги, отважно пытаясь сдержать всхлипы. У неё светятся ладони, горят ультрафиолетовым пламенем, словно советник держит в руках голубой огонь.

— Червь, — бормочет женщина сбивчиво, когда Анхель стреляет в голову первому выползшему из-под машины, скалящемуся яростно вампиру. — Я сожгла его… Фет так делал. Лампа…

Прежний железный характер вновь вырывается наружу из хрупкой женской оболочки, толкает Джастин вперёд, заставляет встать в одну линию с Гасом и Анхелем, приготовиться к атаке, выставив перед собой лампу.

Прибор оказывается крошечным, свет даёт рассеянный, толку много не приносит.

Они отступают торопливо назад, бегут, лавируя между машинами, даже Фрэнк, тяжело дышащий, бледный, как полотно.

Гас упрямо держится рядом с прихрамывающим Анхелем, подбадривает его быстрым шёпотом, сам не разбирая собственные слова, не обращая внимания на то, как друг огрызается встревоженно, подгоняя оставить его и идти быстрее.

Ни за что.

Плотно прижавшиеся друг к другу машины, так раздражавшие при подъезде к мосту, неожиданно оказываются очень полезными. В узком пространстве под капотами, между блестящими боками машин вампиры — образующие слишком неповоротливые и расформированные войска — сталкиваются между собой, дезориентированные, толкаются. Анхель отстреливает их методично, Гас и Джастин, пробегая мимо машин, распахивают за собой все двери салонов, которые могут открыть, создают новые препятствия для врагов.

Это всё какая-то грёбаная игра в догонялки. С неприятным концом.

И наверное, им всем суждено остаться здесь навсегда.

— Анхель, — говорит Гас на бегу нервно, задыхаясь, хватается за родное имя, как утопающий за соломинку. — Анхель, я, похоже, остаюсь с тобой, дружище.

«Прости, что разрушил твой план по героическому самопожертвованию».

— Я тебя не брошу.

Фрэнк достигает металлической сетки, огораживающей въезд на мост первым, трясёт её отчаянным, бесполезным движением — скорее, машинально, чем действительно рассчитывая на рациональный эффект, и застывает рядом.

Гас ненавидит копов.

— Лезь, чёрт возьми! — кричит он, когда они с Анхелем сталкиваются плечами, и друг отбрасывает бесполезную пушку, вновь ощетиниваясь серебристыми бликами кастетов. — Тебе жизнь надоела?

Они вновь на открытом пространстве, вновь в опасности.

— Джастин, — отзывается Фрэнк растерянно, и Феральдо пробегает мимо Гаса, на бегу перекидывая ему ультрафиолетовую лампочку.

— Я рядом, — говорит она, запыхавшаяся, растерянная, едва напоминающая того советника, что казалась всем будто выкованной из непробиваемого железа, хватается за сетку. — Лезь, Фрэнк, прошу тебя.

Гас не оборачивается, но слышит, как их товарищи ползут торопливо вверх, срываясь, оскальзываясь. В какой-то момент сетка звенит особенно звонко, у Гаса замирает сердце — и парень сам удивляется, что оно, израненное, всё ещё способно функционировать, — но Джастин лишь скулит сердито наверху, и они с Фрэнком ползут дальше.

Вампиры настигают, грёбаные счастливые концы в сериале «Серебряный Ангел» — лишь никому не нужная выдумка, ложь. Анхель дышит тяжело совсем близко — Гас почти ощущает его горячее дыхание у собственного виска, и всё равно он почти счастлив, что они падут, сражаясь бок о бок. В бою.

— Кажется… — начинает Гас шало, разворачиваясь к другу — но «…мы положим много этих тварей, перед тем, как они задавят нас» так и остаётся невысказанным.

…Сначала Гас видит пламя. Яркое, жёлтое, живое, оно возникает у того самого грузовика, от которого они вчетвером так стремительно убегали, разбивает скованный ночным холодом и леденящим присутствием вампиров воздух, мчится к мосту, проглатывая на ходу застывшие бездвижно машины.

Налюбоваться Анхель ему не позволяет. Набрасывается, прижимает к сетке, заслоняет от взрывной волны.  
И лишь тогда по ушам ударяет тяжёлый гул, давит на барабанные перепонки, эхом отдаётся в голове.

Вампиры верещат тонко, на каких-то отвратительно высоких нотах, разбегаются, потревоженные, как стая вспугнутых зайцев. Джастин колотит по сетке сверху, привлекая внимание стоящих внизу товарищей.

И Анхель тяжело дышит в висок Гасу. Живой. Не оставленный на том грёбаном грузовике.

Гас и сам не может разобрать, хохочет он или плачет, да и плевать, и то, и другое ужасно близко к истерике. Цепляется за плечи Анхеля — не оторвёшь — прислоняется лбом к чужому лбу. Они выстояли, они пробились.

— Чувак, ты можешь поверить? — шепчет он горячо. — Мы всё-таки увидим твою Мексиканскую Ривьеру, Анхель, дружище…

Анхель отцепляет его руки без особого труда — нечаянное прикосновение серебра кастетов обжигает кожу холодом — смотрит мрачно и отчаянно сперва в глаза Гасу, потому наверх, туда, где Фрэнк, повиснув на сетке, одной рукой крепко и нежно прижимает к себе Джастин.

И во взгляде Анхеля тот же самый — испугавший Гаса чуть ранее — страх.  
И тогда Гас вспоминает. И его сердце снова застывает, леденеет.  
Они не победили. Совсем не победили.  
Потому что Анхеля — его Серебряного Ангела, его ангела-хранителя — зацепило жалом.

Анхель смотрит наверх, на Джастин, но запястья Гаса из крепкой, почти болезненной хватки не выпускает.

— Что вы двое наделали? — говорит он глухо и потерянно. — Мы оба — и я, и Фрэнк — должно быть, заражены.


End file.
